


Fallen Dragon

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [3]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Iona faces a dragon





	Fallen Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Magic Dragon from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife, slightly extended.

Riding my eagle into faraway lands,  
Searching for mountain to claim back the prince.  
Into the forests of ancient Perthshire,  
Where time no centuries has been foretold.

A mighty princess  
Seeking for calderas unknown.

Rising about from poisonous mist  
Looms the mountain, a mockery of feminine wile.  
There lies its entrance, a dying flame;  
Ascend the heights and descend into hell.

To save the savior of Dundee,  
A hero must rise to fight!

Fallen dragon,  
Casting a spell on the mountains;  
Covering the lands with fire;  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
Searching for all who dare to  
Entering its cursed domain.  
To defeat the dragon  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
One must have a heart of chill.

Beast of hellfire attacked me and eagle did die.  
The dragon appeared and a battle was fight;  
I replied with laser blast and the beast did laugh.  
"Foolish mortal," it thus spake, "thou hast no weapon to kill."

Oh how desperate  
Our princess has become!

Fallen dragon,  
Casting a spell on the mountains;  
Covering the lands with fire;  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
Searching for all who dare to  
Entering its cursed domain.  
To defeat the dragon  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
One must have a heart of chill.

Oh how desperate  
Our princess has become!

I raised the dying Hammer of Astral wrath,  
Defend from demonic fire the beast did spew,  
But weak was my strength and the weapon thus fell.  
Fled from dragon with burned pride and wounded soul.

Fallen dragon,  
Casting a spell on the mountains;  
Covering the lands with fire;  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
Searching for all who dare to  
Entering its cursed domain.  
To defeat the dragon  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
One must have a...

Fallen dragon,  
Casting a spell on the mountains;  
Covering the lands with fire;  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
Searching for all who dare to  
Entering its cursed domain.  
To defeat the dragon  
Soaring through dimmed skies,  
One must have a heart of chill.


End file.
